The last forever
by nightcrawlerXshadowcat
Summary: Kurt Wagner is new to the X men, and is trying his hardest to earn the acceptance of those around him. As he makes close friends with Kitty, he finds himself growing jealous of the guys around her. Will he discover his feelings, or will he lose her?
1. Chapter 1

The wind blew by a large mansion.

"Hey, wait up!" Some male cried. A dark-haired male walked up to a girl about his age with red hair.

"Ha, Scott! I knew you couldn't catch up to me!" The two laughed and sat on a bench by a bus stop.

"Hey Summers," A guy with a deeper voice asked. The guy looked at him for a second.

"What's up Logan?" The guy in the red shades asked.

"Nothin' much. Just saw you and wanted to say hi." Logan said folding his arms.

"Hello Logan. How are you doing?" The girl questioned. Logan sat down next to her and said,

"Not much, like I said earlier, Red." The girl laughed at his remark.

Obviously, her name wasn't Red. She was none other than Jean Grey. Logan shrugged.

"So, you guys gonna catch a bus?" Logan questioned the two.

"Yeah." Jean said. "Scott and I were going to get all the newbie's from the park."

"Long day?" Logan asked.

: Yeah." Jean answered. Just then a bus pulled up, "Well, I'll see you later, Logan." Jean called as her and Scott got on the bus. Scott turned back, and glared at Logan.

"Logan, there you are." A familiar voice stated. Logan sighed.

"What do you want, Chuck?" He asked looking around.

"I just came to make sure you were back on time." Xavier looked up at him.

"Well I am 'wheels', so back off." Xavier paused.

"That's no way to talk to me Logan, and you know it." Logan rolled his eyes and walked inside the mansion.

It was at least an hour later when Scott and Jean came back.

"Aw! Why'd we have to leave now? The sun hasn't set yet!" A small girl, about fifteen whined.

"Yeah. So you all had to come back." Scott said, trying to help.

"You all should listen to Scott." Jean replied.

"Still," The girl answered. "We could've still played."

"Not so sure, Half-pint." Logan stated somewhat glaring at her.

"Hey!" She cried. "My name's Kitty, remember?"

"We all know that." Another girl stated in a southern accent. Kitty folded her arms in a pouty manner.

"I still wanna play, though." Kitty still whined.

"Enough! Come inside." Xavier stated in a firm tone. Everything became quiet and went inside.

"Get to your rooms." Ororo Monroe, or Storm stated seriously. "We have no time to fool around." Everyone looked at each other curiously.

"What's she talking about?" Bobby asked Kitty and Rogue.

The newbie's hurried to their rooms, unsure of what was going on.

"I'm not sticking here in my room." Bobby's friend John said.

"So we gotta listen to them." Bobby told him. John shrugged, not really caring what he had said. Rogue ran into Bobby.

"What's goin on?" She asked. Bobby looked at her.

"I don't know. Just come with me, Rogue." He took her gloved hand and led her to his dorm. They heard a lot of noises outside. Rogue scooted close to Bobby in terror.

"It's gonna be okay." Bobby told Rogue.

Storm and Logan patrolled around the mansion to make sure no one was there. Logan sniffed the around as they walked.

"No intruders so far." Logan told Storm.

"That's good." Storm looked at Logan with a small smile, until they heard Kitty scream.

"Ah! Oh my Gosh! S-Something just jumped in here! Like, outta nowhere!" Kitty cried to Storm. Logan sniffed around the room.

""I-I smell something." Logan said. Logan walked over to the end of Kitty's bed. Logan pointed down. Storm nodded. They both bent down and there it was.

Logan, Xavier, and the rest of the mansion stood in a room surrounding the person in the cloak.

"Look bub, come out the easy way or the hard way!" Logan growled. Xavier held up a hand.

"Wait Logan." Xavier closed his eyes and placed his hands to his head. "He says he doesn't wish to hurt us." Jean walked up to the man.

"Who are you?" asked Jean. She placed her hands on the person's hood and pulled it down. Everyone gasped.

"T-That was in my room?!" Kitty cried. Xavier looked at the boy. He tried to hide his blue skin, three toes, and two fingers. "What are you?! Some kind of demon?!" Kitty covered her eyes.

"Uh no, I am not." The guy said. He had a German accent, which you could make out clearly.

"Oh my Gosh! It speaks!" Kitty cried again.

"I am terribly sorry everyone. I did not wish to scare anyone." He spoke the truth. Bobby looked closely at him.

"So, what can you do?" He asked.

"I teleport." The fuzzy guy stated. Xavier looked at the guy.

"So, who may I ask, are you?"

"I am Kurt Wagner, from Germany." He stated, feeling a bit more comfortable now.

"Was it hard to get here 'cause you're blue?" Kitty asked.

"Please excuse Kitty, you just scared her a bit." Jean said. "She'll like you better once she gets to know you better." Kurt smirked.

"What kind of name is Kitty, anyway?" Kurt teased. Kitty put on a mad face and turned away.

"Leave me be, blue boy."

"Oh Kurt," Xavier said. "Here." The professor handed Kurt a watch. Kurt put it on.

"Thanks, but I can already tell time." Kurt stated.

"Look in the mirror." Scott said with a smile. Kurt turned to the mirror and he was human.

"Look at me! I'm normal!" Kurt exclaimed. "Oh, thanks a million, professor!" Kurt smiled.

"I'm glad you're happy." Xavier said. "Well it is late, so everyone get to your rooms and get some rest. You all have school in the morning."

Everyone groaned over the fact of "school".

"Come on guys," Scott stated. "School's gonna be…cool."

"Yeah." Jean answered. "You should look forward to learning. Night." Jean helped everyone leave the room. After everyone left, Jean patted Kurt's shoulder.

"Don't worry. You'll fit in just fine, Kurt." Jean smiled at him.

"Thanks a lot, Ms…" Kurt began.

"Call me Jean."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Logan walked down the hall.

"Get up now, kids! Time to get to school!" Logan yelled. Bobby covered his ears.

"Shut up!" He yelled. Logan was there in an instant. He picked Bobby up.

"What was that, bub?!" He put his claws to his throat.

"Just getting' ready, Logan." Bobby lied. Logan threw him down.

"That's what I thought." Logan turned his back to him. "just for bein' smart, after school, you're in the Danger Room." Logan walked out the door.

_Great…_ Bobby thought. Kitty ran through the kitchen wall.

"Oh my gosh! Am I like late, Mr. Logan?!"

Kitty cried.

"Almost, half – pint. You're lucky that you're not joinin' Ice cube over there." He pointed at Bobby running out the door.

"Oh cool! See you later, Mr. Logan!" Kitty ran out the door.

"Come on, kids! Let's get movin'!" Kurt bamfed downstairs.

"Oh, Logan! Good morning." Kurt waved at him, shoving a burger into his mouth.

"Okay…elf, how do you know my name?" Logan asked with a weird look on his face.

"Oh, uh Scott told me a lot about you." Kurt laughed. "Well, I need to get to school, so later." Kurt teleported away.

"Crazy elf." Logan shrugged and put a cigar in his mouth.

At school, Kurt teleported in front of Kitty.

"Ah!" Kitty jumped up. "Oh my gosh! You like totally scared me! Kitty stepped back.

"Sorry Kitty. I just didn't want to be late on my first day, you know…" Kurt replied.

"Oh. Just watch it next time okay, Kurt." She rolled her eyes, walking past him. Kurt smiled, and followed her.

The bell rang and Evan flew down the hallway on a skateboard.

"Watch out!" Evan cried jumping over Rogue's head.

"Yo, Evan! Next time you're dead!" Rogue shook her fist at Evan.

"Sorry! It's a lot quicker when getting' to-" Evan bumped into Principal Darkholme.

"The third time this week, Mr. Daniels. My office. Now!" She cried. Evan put his head down. Rogue laughed into her hands.

"Little idiot deserved it!" She smirked. Kitty walked down the hall with Jean.

"I know! Kurt is like sooo weird, you know!?" Kitty told Jean. "He keeps popping up outta no where! It's creepy."

"Well, if you remember correctly, you were all antsy and nervous when you first came, too." Jean replied, looking at her.

"Not really." Kitty said. "I was totally not like that." Kitty bumped into a guy.

"Oh sorry, Kitty." The guy tossed his brown bangs away.

"Oh. Hi Lance." Kitty stated sounding annoyed.

"So, are you okay?" Lance asked, picking up her books.

"Duh! Why wouldn't I be?" Kitty said tyring to act like she didn't care.

"Playing hard to get, aren't ya?" Lance replied raising an eyebrow. She snatched her books away from him.

"Bite me, Lance." She got up and walked away with Jean.

A weird looking guy hopped up to Lance.

"What's up, fool?" He asked.

"Aw, go away, Toad!" Lance waved his hand at him.

"But I'm bored! Why you acting so depressed man?" Toad asked. Lance shrugged at his improper English.

"I don't know, but I know what I'm gonna do!" Lance turned to Toad with a large grin. "Get Pietro and Blob and tell 'em to meet us at the parking lot! Got it?!" Toad paused.

" I think so. Why do we need-"

"Just get movin'!" Lance pushed him on the ground.

"O-Okay Lance! I'll get 'em and tell 'em to get moving!" Toad then quickly hopped away.

After school, Kiity walked out of the building. Kurt ran up behind her.

"Kitty!" He called. She turned around and rolled her eyes.

"What now, Kurt?!" Kitty whined. He sighed.

"Well, Scott left with Taryen somewhere. I don't have a ride home, so-" Kurt leaned in towards her. Kitty pushed him back.

"So? Just teleport!" Kitty persisted.

"Aw! Come on Kitty! Walk home with me!" Kitty sighed.

"Well Jean does want us to get along-" They stopped walking after they felt the ground shake.

"Did you feel that?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah!" Kitty cried. The ground began to shake harder.

"Is it am earthquake?!" asked Kurt.

"In New York?!" Kitty grabbed onto Kurt's arm. The earthquake got larger and larger until they hit the ground. The Brotherhood walked up. Everything stopped.

"Well, well, well, look what the 'cat' dragged in." Pietro stated in his quick voice.

"Looks like the kitty and the elf." Blob stated.

"Just grab 'em and get outta here." Lance said with a smirk across his face. " These X – Men are ours!"


End file.
